Good Girls and Greasers
by AgeOfEdward
Summary: When Bella meets Edward, she makes the decision between being a good girl on the track for the American Dream or following her heart, becoming Edward's girl and one of the rebellious girls in town.


**Title of Story: **Good Girls and Greasers

**Word Count: **11,788

**Type of Edward:** 50's Edward

**Category:** Literotica

**Story Summary: **When Bella meets Edward, she makes the decision between being a good girl on the track for the American Dream or following her heart, becoming Edward's girl and one of the rebellious girls in town.

**Standard Disclaimer: **The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**~GGAG~**

**BPOV**

**October 1957**

We've been back at school for a month now. It's my last year here at Forks High and I'm so excited. I just know that this year will be a blast!

Jake and I have been going steady for two years now. We love each other and are both set on getting married not too long before graduating college. Yes, I plan on starting college in the fall. Only thing is that we'd be separated, even if we are both in Massachusetts. I am planning on going to Wellesley and Jake is planning on going to Harvard. They don't allow women to apply there for undergraduate studies there, only graduate. And it's rare that a woman is accepted. I have exceptional grades to get into Harvard, especially since Wellesley accepted me, but it just isn't allowed. Such a shame, really.

But any who! I'm just happy that it's my last year, that Jake and I will go off to college, get married, make babies and live the American Dream everyone's talking about!

_Oh, life could be a dream (sh-boom)__  
__If I could take you up in paradise up above (sh-boom)__  
__If you would tell me I'm the only one that you love__  
__Life could be a dream, sweetheart (Hello, hello again, sh-boom and hopin' we'll meet again, boom sh-boom)…_

_Sh-boom sh-boom Ya-da-da Da-da-da Da-da-da Da__  
__Sh-boom sh-boom Ya-da-da Da-da-da Da-da-da Da__  
__Sh-boom sh-boom Ya-da-da Da-da-da Da-da-da Da, sh-boom!..._

The Crewcuts are playing while Jake is driving me to school is his parents' 1956 Buick. It's such a hip car. His parents let him drive it now to and from school since we're seniors, just as long as it comes back in the condition it left the house in. Jake takes extra special care of it, making sure he drives it carefully and parks it in the perfect spot at school.

Jake is just a good man. He cares for me and is so sweet and affectionate… but not too affectionate. He always just holds my hand and kisses my cheek when in public. Maybe puts an arm around my shoulder and holds me close to his side as he smiles down at me. But there are times I wish he and I aren't so good and he actually shows more public displays of affection to me, like the way the Cullens are. They're not afraid to show the ones they love that they love each other.

The Cullens are a group of rebellious teens that consist of five people, all with different last names for some reason, except for Alice and Edward Cullen, and just went by as 'the Cullens.' They're the rebels in Forks. The ones that you don't want to associate with. Jake and his friends Mike, James and Peter all hate them and he especially doesn't want me near them. Doesn't want me tainted or something. Is that such a bad thing?

The Cullens have a reputation in Forks that doesn't fly with a lot of people, even if Edward and Alice have good parents: a father as a doctor and a mother who is a housewife. Those two and their friends go against all that is normal in our small town. While young ladies, like me, wear conservative dresses with swing skirts or poodle skirts and blouses to and from school, Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale are in tight pencil skirts to show off their curvy figures and high heels – um… spikes, I hear are what they're called – their chests pointing out in tight blouses and wear leather jackets that their boyfriends had given them. It's rare to see a lady in a jacket like that. And yet you see it on those two.

And oh, Lord! They wear makeup to school! Bright red lipstick and liquid eyeliner that's hip now. I'm not allowed to wear makeup to school, except for a little pink lipstick. How do their mothers let them out of the house like that?!

To be honest, I'm actually quite jealous of the both of them. They're so confident. I most definitely am not.

The boys wear leather jackets, dungarees and white tee shirts, and wear these sneakers called Converse or boots. They look real cool with their greased up hair, hot rods and a cigarette in their mouths.

But as much as I want to break out of this 'square' thing I'm a part of, I am too afraid to go up to them and just say hi.

When we get to school, Jake immediately runs over to my side and opens my door. He really is a gentleman and my parents love him! They are scared that I am moving across the country for school in a matter of months, but knowing that Jake was going to be close by, their minds are at ease.

Jake's friends run up to us with their girlfriends, Jessica, Victoria and Charlotte. We are all friends, sharing the same style, ambitions and morals. Well, except for me in a way because I desperately don't want to be a square anymore.

I have a secret crush on Edward Cullen. He is the ultimate bad boy… so James Dean – a rebel without a cause. He acts out because he wants to, for no real reason at all. And I'm attracted to that. But I don't have the guts to go up to him. He'd probably laugh at me and distinguish me as just a square.

Today is the day though that I go for it. I got to be confident, show them that I'm not afraid to be in their presence or for anyone to see me by them. If they shoo me away, fine. But at least I had tried. And who knows? Maybe I'll be accepted.

When the day ends, I exit the school alone, for once not waiting on Jake. Besides, why should I have to wait for him? Shouldn't he wait for me? I'm not going to leave; he'd surely find me in the parking lot. That's where the Cullens will be; leaning against their cars while rock and roll plays loudly from the radio. Cigarettes will probably be in their mouths as they bob their heads, shake their hips and tap their feet to Elvis.

As everyone around us is milling around, running to catch their buses or strolling slowly to their cars, paying no attention whatsoever to what I am doing, I walk over to where Edward Cullen and his gang stand by his red Cadillac.

Edward glances up, sliding his sunglasses down a bit to get a look at the square that is walking over to him. He has the ever present rebellious ducktail hair that all the guy rebels styled with a ton of hair grease, a curl hanging just a bit over his eye, making him look hip. His leather jacket was over his shoulder, the white tee clinging to his torso magnificently to show off the muscles he has. Gosh, Jake barely has any muscles – he'd never be able to pull of this look.

_Ugh! What am I thinking? Why am I thinking about Jake when I'm right in front of Edward?_

His friends catch sight of me getting closer to the five of them. Emmett and Jasper are like Edward, smoking with their jackets over their shoulders, and Rosalie and Alice are just standing there in their provocative skirts and heels, bobbing along to the music and staring at me, probably wondering why a square like me is coming forth.

I'm now there in front of Edward, him taking in the sight of me, his green eyes growing darker. Oh Lord! Why am I feeling this tightness in my stomach at the way he is ogling at me? Shouldn't I feel disgusted and exposed? I don't though because it's Edward. He makes me feel all these things that most girls like me would be ashamed of feeling.

"Hi," I finally say.

"Well… ain't you pretty, dolly?" he replies in a voice that makes me melt. I blush and he gives me this grin that causes me to swoon.

"Hey, Edward… why are we associating with a square like her?" Rosalie says with an attitude. She's one who is a bit rude and stone cold. I guess just a defense mechanism.

"Rosalie… cool it!" Edward says to her in a harsh tone. "I don't think she's like the rest of them squares."

"But she's dating Jacob Black," Emmett throws in. I hate that he brought up Jake. Not because he's being so uppity about the fact I am steady with Jake, and therefore taken, but because Jake and Edward's gangs hate each other.

"Oh… well, if she is so attached to him, she wouldn't be over here now, would she?"

Then Edward turns back to me, leaning away from his car and taking in my presence again, his eyes looking up and down at me. It doesn't make me feel uncomfortable… just wanted. And I do want to actually be and feel wanted in that way.

"So what brings your pretty self over here?" Edward finally inquires.

"To… to just talk to you," I reply in a low voice. "To… hang." _Good choice of words, Bella._

"Really? And where's lover boy?"

"I don't know. I left the building without him."

Edward's gaze leaves mine and focuses on behind me. "Look no further, sweets. He's coming this way."

I close my eyes and internally groan because my meeting with Edward was so short. I feel Jake come up behind me, his hand grabbing a hold of my shoulder and pulling me back.

"Where've you been, Bella? I've been looking all over for you."

I don't really appreciate it when Jake goes all caveman and grabs me like that, despite it being okay in society.

"I was just going to wait for you by the car when I decided to talk to Edward and his friends."

"Or did they come up to you?" Jake turns away from me and stares at the Cullens behind us. "Stay away from my girlfriend, you delinquents. She's a good girl and doesn't need to get caught up in your screw ups."

"Well, what if she wants to, Black?" Edward asks cockily.

"She wouldn't want you or want to be like you for a second, Cullen. Stay away." Jake's gaze returns to me. "Don't worry, honey. They won't bother you anymore."

"Jake, I swear, they didn't do anything. I went up to them and initiated a conversation with them."

"Honey, they're troublemakers!" he hisses. "You don't want to get caught up in any of that, especially with you going to Wellesley."

"Stop telling her what to do, you L-7, and get back to your parents' tank," Emmett booms.

"I resent that statement. Let's go, Bella. Your parents are expecting you to be home now."

Jake starts leading me toward his car. Compared to Edward's car, Jake's car is what they called a tank – a parent's kind of car. It is old fashioned and suited more for the older crowd, while Edward has a hot rod, the car all the teenagers are driving.

"It was really nice meeting you," I call back, lifting my lips up into a smile, directed more for Edward. I then see Edward give me his lopsided grin.

"You, too, Bella. See you around, baby."

I blush at the term of endearment he calls me. Jake nearly fumes at Edward calling me 'baby'. Jake, of course, has never called me that. I guess he thinks it's rude or something. And even if he at one point or another calls me 'baby,' it won't leave the same effect it had when Edward said it.

As we get closer to Jake's car, I hear Edward yell out, "Let's split!" His friends all cheer as they climb in and screech outta there. _Wow, even my thoughts are speaking like them._ I'm probably more like them than I thought. I sigh as they leave, hating that it may be the last time for a while that I'm ever able to see Edward without anyone watching me.

**~GGAG~**

**April 1958**

For the next several of months, I do see Edward staring at me in school. We share a bunch of classes and lunch, and even though I'm either desk mates with Victoria or Jake, and sit at a lunch table with Jake, Jessica, Mike, Victoria, James, Charlotte and Peter, Edward hardly looks away from me, giving me this look of want.

I only blush more and more as this goes on. I also can't help but return the looks of desire back at him.

I finally get my chance to sneakily approach Edward and his friends alone again. It's been so long since the time in October that I had done it, as Jake had been keeping a watchful eye on me. It feels so bad and dangerous for me to do this again and I just love the sensation I get in my belly. I know I probably shouldn't approach them, but I can't help myself. I'm just drawn to Edward and his bad boy ways.

This time I feel more welcomed. It's no secret between any of us that Edward and I want each other. They all see the way we look at each other, despite us rarely speaking to one another. They want him to be happy, even if he can't find a girl that's like Alice and Rosalie, all rebellious and provocative as they are.

But I want to change for Edward… and for myself. I don't want to be this square; it isn't me anymore. I want to be hip and not some party pooper that rains on their parade because they want to do things that aren't conservative. I want to be Edward's girl, not Jake's anymore. I'm not in love with him anymore… he's keeping too tight a hold on me and it's just making me want to move away from him.

I almost run into Edward's arms upon seeing his smile that's just for me. But I keep it cool and quickly walk his way, the skirt of my dress swaying as I shake my hips as I strut. Edward's eyes look at mine as I look up from underneath my lashes, biting my lip, and then to my waist to see my shaking hips. I see him gulp and I know this is affecting him. I feel so womanly and confident. And Edward appreciates every moment of it.

Finally I reach Edward and immediately am pulled me into his chest, my arms grabbing onto his shoulders as he holds my waist. "Hi, doll."

"Hey, stud," I answer.

"So you're finally in my arms. I've been waiting six long months for this."

"Me, too. Sorry I kept you waiting."

"It's fine, baby. Now that you're here, all is right. Nothing can ruin this."

"What about Jake?"

"Who?" Edward smiles. I giggle and blush as he kisses my cheek lovingly, lingering his pouty lips upon the apple of my cheek.

"Let's cut outta here, doll. The gang and I are gonna make you a Cullen."

"Really?" I ask, stunned to find out I've been accepted.

"Well, you're my girl, so that makes you one of us. You'll be a square no more after tonight."

"Don't worry, hon. We're gonna give you a bad girl beauty makeover," Alice says to me, lifting her cigarette to her lips and sucking in the smoke.

"Think I've got what it takes?" I question, posing myself in a manner that just wasn't me up until six months ago when I had met Edward. I stick out my chest and pout my lips that just made me feel… sexy. Edward is ogling in the sight and I can tell he just wants to run his hands all over me. I can't wait, for it's what I wanted for so long from him.

"Oh yeah!" Rosalie exclaims. "You'll be no Sandra Dee after we're through with you. You'll be a Bettie Page. We'll make sure of that."

Edward bugs his eyes out at that. Bettie Page, I had heard, is a famous pin-up model. She is gorgeous and all the guys ogle her pictures in _Playboy._ And to hear that Rosalie and Alice are going to transform me into a girl like Bettie Page is like music to Edward's ears. I smirk and wink at him, knowing that this is going to be torture for him.

"Uh, guys… preps heading our way. And they look pissed," Emmett cuts in.

And he is right. Jake and his gang are heading our way, and Jake doesn't look happy, especially since Edward's arms are around me, holding me protectively.

"Bella! Why are you with these people?" Jake asks.

"Because I want to be with them," I answer with attitude. Yeah, I'm totally becoming a bad girl. It feels so invigorating to stand up for myself.

"Are you kidding me, honey? You'd rather be with a guy like him, who'd only hurt you, than be with me who'd love you?"

"Edward does love me. And I feel the same for him. He'd never hurt me. You tie me down and it's only making me want to be with you."

"What about the life we're gonna have? We go to college, get married, have babies, and live the American Dream, Bella. He doesn't look like he wants that."

"How do you know I don't want that, Black?" Edward argues back for me.

"Because you're a rebel who doesn't care. You live for trouble and just drag others, like Bella, into it and it's only going to get her in trouble."

"I may not want to follow what everyone else is doing… I want to go my own way. But that doesn't mean I don't want to have a life with Bella."

"You're not going to have a life with Bella because she's _mine,_ Cullen," Jake seethes, grabbing a hold of my arm.

"Ow! You're hurting me, Jake," I squeal. "And I'm not _yours._ Not anymore!" I yank myself out of his grip and fall into Edward, who catches me before I go down.

"You're really fallin' for me, aren't you, doll?" Edward smirks. I blush and nod, knowing it is true, except I'd fallen for him months ago. "Don't worry, babe, I got ya. I'd never let you fall. I'd never hurt you."

"I believe you, Edward."

"Bella, come on! I have to drive you home!" Jake whines. "Your parents and my parents are having dinner tonight for us because of our college acceptances. It's what we wanted!"

"Go to hell, Jake," I huff. It shocks Jake and his friends to hear that I'd cursed. Never have I once cursed at anyone. Edward and the gang smile, knowing I'm already one of them if I was already cursing people to hell and whatnot.

"Come on, Bella… let's split," Edward says, pushing me gently into his car. I step over the gears as Edward jumps in. The others are in what I think is Emmett's car because Rosalie is up front, and they're going steady, while Alice and Jasper are together.

"Bella!" Jake howls out in a high pitched voice, trying to get my attention.

But Edward is already screeching outta here. I squeal in delight as we speed away from school. I move closer to Edward and he wraps his arm around me. I lean my head on his shoulder as we drive off.

**~GGAG~**

A few minutes later we're pulling up to this gorgeous Victorian home that I know is Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's home, where Edward and Alice live. I guess the gang all gather here to hang.

"Come on, babe. I want ya to meet my parents. My mom's been dyin' to meet ya."

"I can't wait," I smile. He kisses my cheek again as he helps me out of my side. As he leads me into his house, his friends following behind, I have this sense of nervousness that makes my knees shake. _I don't know if I can do this… meet his parents._ _What if they are expecting someone who is like Rosalie and Alice, a rebel, too? _

Imean, I'm becoming somewhat of a rebel now, going against what everyone expects of me, but my head still reminds me that I was born a square. Even if I no longer dress or act like one, I'm still a square somewhere deep within me.

Edward's parents obviously support Edward and his choices, as long as it doesn't get him into too much trouble. I've yet to really hear of him and the others doing something illegal, so they would understand if he chose a girl like Rosalie or a girl like me.

_Maybe I'm over thinking this._

We finally make it inside and Edward steers me toward the kitchen where Mrs. Cullen stands there, pulling out from the oven some cookies. The guys immediately run for the tray, leaving me, Alice and Rosalie in the dust, and Mrs. Cullen slaps their hands away.

"Boys! Wait until they've cooled down some."

They groan in sadness, knowing they can't eat the morsels at that moment.

I take a full look of Edward's mother. She is the epitome of the American family housewife; like June Cleaver from the new show _Leave It to Beaver._ She has on a pale blue dress with a full skirt, an apron, and pearls around her neck and her hair all nice as if she just came back from the beauty salon. My mother is the same because she knows it pleases my father when she looks and acts like what a housewife is supposed to look and act, especially if company unexpectedly comes over. Plus he is a lawyer in our small town and is planning on running for mayor in a few years, and we have to keep up with appearances, so looking good is what matters. Imagine their surprise when I completely change.

Rosalie and Alice give Mrs. Cullen kisses on her cheek before meeting up with their guys. Edward stands up from his seat and takes my hand, bringing me toward his mother.

"Ma… I'd like you to meet someone. This is Bella. Bella, this is my mom, Esme."

I hold out my hand for Mrs. Cullen to shake. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Cullen."

"It's such a pleasure to meet you, Bella! And please call me Esme. I feel old when I get called Mrs. Cullen. Edward has told me so much about you, dear! I feel like I know you already."

"Really?" _How could Edward know so much about me?_

I mean, we hardly talked these past six months and all the time before, and it was only half an hour that we officially settled on going steady. _Are we going steady?_ I'm not sure if I'm free of Jake's grasp yet. Edward and I barely know eachother, even though we know we're supposed to be together.

"Oh, I never knew he would fall for a girl like you. I thought he'd go for someone like Tanya Denali who just keeps chasing after him and changing everything about herself to get his attention. Pardon my language, but she's a tramp."

"Whoa ho ho!" Alice and Rosalie both say together. Then Rosalie adds in, "Mama Cullen got a potty mouth!"

Esme smiles in embarrassment and clings to her pearls. My mother is the same – she'd cling to her pearls as a security blanket whenever she was nervous, embarrassed or about to get angry.

"Well, actually, Ma, Bella wants to be with me and be a part of our group and she wants to be like us," Edward explains.

"Really, Bella?" she asks, surprised, but her eyes are shining with happiness at the same time.

"Well… I'm tired of being good, of being what society wants me to be," I start saying. "I may not completely turn over, but it'd be a relief to get out of a girdle for once and stop wearing a full skirt."

Esme lets out a giggle. "If that's what you want, if you're happy. Happiness is what matters most. And even if you decide on not being completely like the rest of them, Edward will still love you for who you are. Right, Edward?" She looks at Edward sternly when she finishes speaking.

He looks over at me, lifting my hand that was intertwined with his up to his lips, kissing my knuckles. "Of course, Ma. I love her."

"I love you, too Edward," I whisper. He smiles and kisses the corner of my mouth this time, making me smile and giggle in delight.

Not too long after, Rosalie and Alice take my hands and drag me up to Alice's room. Edward hollers to bring me back to him, but Alice just sticks out her tongue at her brother and continues leading me to her room.

The two of them sit me down on Alice's bed and separate, Rosalie heading toward Alice's vanity and Alice heading towards her closet.

"Bella, you look to be about the same size as me. Maybe just a tad smaller, but you got the tits."

I cough loudly; I'm shocked to hear the words 'tits' come out of her mouth. I've never heard any woman call her breasts that.

"Alice," Rosalie calls from the vanity, "you know Bella hasn't gotten used to our way of speaking just yet."

"Oops! I forgot. You're so like us though you dress like them. But don't worry; you won't be afraid of holding anything back."

I smile, glad to know I have some support.

Alice finally comes out of her closet. "We'll definitely have to go shopping for threads for you, but for now, you can borrow some of my things."

"Thanks, Alice," I say.

"No sweat."

I'm directed across the hall to the bathroom and am told to change. In my hands I have a tight black skirt that goes a bit below my knees and a blue halter top. I unbutton my dress and release myself from the tight constraints of my girdle. I'm left in my bra and underwear. I put on the clothes and a pair of black flats Alice lent me and step out of the bathroom, running back into Alice's room. The two girls also changed, both with tight dresses on that showed off their curves and assets, as well as some spikes.

"You look so hip!" Alice exclaims. And the halter really looks great on you."

"Yeah, you look way more stacked now," Rosalie puts in.

"Um… stacked?"

"You're…" She gestures to her chest and smiles. Okay, now I understand what she means by stacked.

"Oh, we just need to fix your bra," Rosalie then says. She struts over to me and peels the straps down and tucks them in. "Hmm… no. It doesn't look right. You're gonna have to take it off."

"What? No!"

"Oh, come on, Bella! Don't go back to being a square now," Alice huffs. "The halter has enough padding in it to hide the fact you're not wearing a bra."

I reluctantly take off my bra and am commented on how it looks much better. It also shows a tad bit of cleavage, enough to make Edward's mouth water and not make me look like a tramp.

I'm then forced into Alice's vanity chair and have my hair and makeup done. When the girls finish, I look like a completely new person. My long brown hair is down and my hair is parted to the side, some of it pinned to give a look of having bangs. The scarf I had around my ponytail has now become a head scarf worn like a headband. My eyes are winged out with thick, black liquid eyeliner and my lips are puckered up with red lipstick.

"You look so gorgeous, Bella. Edward is gonna flip!"

"You really think so?" I wonder.

"He's gonna cream anyone who casts an eyeball at you, babe," Rose replies with a wink.

I grin and the three of us head downstairs to where the guys are still munching on Esme's cookies. Emmett and Jasper look up first and smile widely. Emmett then nudges Edward and I swear Edward's eyes just about popped out of their sockets.

"Bella?"

I don't speak; I just turn my lips up into a smirk and wave seductively.

"Let's cut out, boys!" Rosalie hollers. "We got to make the scene in La Push."

"What's going on in La Push?" I ask, never once stepping foot there. Jake would've flipped.

"Just a party going on there. Don't worry; you'll have a blast," Alice responds, taking hold of Jasper's arm. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper yell out goodbyes to Esme and then it's just me, Edward and his mother.

"Have a good time, Bella! And you take care of her, Edward. You hear?" Esme calls out as Edward and I start to walk out.

"Ma! I will!" Edward groans. I know he will take care of me.

Emmett is already revving up the engine of his car, so Edward walks up quicker to his Cadillac. He helps me into the car before rounding to his side and starting up the engine. Then we peel out, the tires screeching loudly. Everyone hoots and hollers excitedly.

We barely talk on the way to La Push. Edward and I don't need to; the silence is comfortable. As long as we have each other, that's all the matters. But I can see something is kind of bothering him. I then decide to speak up, but we're already pulling up into a lot where a bunch of cars are parked. Music is blasting and people are dancing and singing to it. I can see that this party is gonna be a blast.

Edward doesn't get out of the car just yet. I stay where I am because I know Edward will flip if I even try to get myself out of there; he may come off as a total rebel who doesn't care for a woman, but Edward really is a gentleman, which means he'll be a gentleman and help me out of the car. Since he isn't getting out, I make a move and speak up, but only after I kiss his cheek to break him out of his funk.

"Edward, talk to me. What's wrong?"

He looks at me and smiles. "Nothing is wrong, baby. Just thinkin' things over."

"Like what? Do you not want to be here?"

"No… I do. And I want to be here with you." He sighs. "Just wondering if this is all a dream. Like, are you really with me?"

"With you in the sense that I'm physically with you? Or that we're a couple?"

"Both."

I duck my head before I make the rash decision to lean over and kiss him fully on the lips. Our first real kiss and I initiated it, not Edward. I feel so empowered. All the times that Jake and I kissed were started by him and they were rarely on the lips. On the lips was when we were alone together, like in the car after being dropped off from a date, and they never went further than a peck or two. But this time I took control and I planted one on Edward with force and I want it to last forever.

As I kiss him, tingles rush throughout my body, like a live wire. At first, Edward is still, but then he starts to react to the kiss and goes with it, wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I have one hand on his chest and the other holding his jaw. I also hook my right leg over his thigh. The kiss gets more intense and I feel Edward's tongue brushing against my lips. When I don't initially open my mouth, Edward pulls back.

"Have you been French kissed before?" he questions quietly. I just shake my head in the negative. He then chuckles. "Guess I'm gonna be your first with everything, then, huh?"

"Yeah, you will."

Edward leans in and kisses me, silently instructing me to open up my mouth. He tests the waters by flicking his tongue against mine. I let it and I actually like it. Our mouths close around one another and our tongues tangle together. I'm enjoying it way too much. Neither of us can really breathe now, so Edward forces himself to release my lips.

"Wow," I breathe.

"Yeah."

We kiss again and things go a little further. Again, Edward pulls back. I pout.

"Bella, we don't have to rush. I'm just as experienced as you are. I've never been in love before, but I know you're the one for me."

"You mean…?"

"Whatever you've heard about me is most likely lies. I've gone on a few dates, kissed a bunch of girls, felt one up over the clothes, but sex… never. Those girls lie because they can. They're fast and I don't like that in a woman. When I'm with someone – well, not just someone… I want to be with you, only you – I want it to be right, special, meaningful; which is why I'm waiting for you to decide when you're ready."

"What about the others? Our friends?"

"It's no secret they've done more than backseat bingo, Bella. They're discreet, but not completely discreet. And they've only been with each other, too. It's definitely not going to be white weddings for our friends and my sister, but it won't be as shameful to most people because they've only been and will always be with each other."

"And us? Do you want us to wait till we're married?"

"Bella, baby, I know neither of us are gonna hold out till our wedding, unless we get married soon," Edward smirks. I can't help but blush because I know with Edward I couldn't hold out till I was married to give up my virginity. If I never met Edward and I continued down my destined path for the American Dream with Jake, surely my wedding night would be when my virginity is no more. Jake is prudish, I'll give you that.

"So you want to one day marry me?"

"I want it all with you, Bella. I may not know everything I want for the rest of my life, but one thing for sure is that you're in it. My future must have you in it," Edward admits, kissing my lips softly.

I know that I must soon have Edward. I may not hold out much longer. I feel some kind of dampness between my legs that I've never felt before I met Edward. I can honestly say that six months ago, when I first spoke my first word to Edward, was when I started feeling differently and when these sensations jolted through me.

"Edward, what if I said that I was ready tonight? To give myself to you?" I ask with a slight moan. I hear Edward groan, his eyes clamped shut and his hand automatically going to the front of his dungarees.

"Jesus, woman, you can't say things like that when people are milling around."

I giggle because I know my words must have physically done something to him.

"Bring this conversation up a bit later, doll. There's a party going on and I want to show you off."

"I'd really like that."

"But to settle this… are you really mine?"

I then make the decision to untie the makeshift headband out of my hair and do what I've seen on loads of hot rods, what I heard was called a mirror warmer. It's when the girl gives something that's hers for her man's car, for him to show off that he's taken, just like when the guy gives the girl something of his to show off his claim of them going steady.

Surprisingly, Jake never gave me his class ring or letterman sweater, nor have I given him anything of mine. It was just assumed that we were going steady based on the fact that I've been on his arm for two years, up until today. Now I really was going to stake my claim on Edward by giving him my hair scarf.

I take the scarf and wrap it around the rearview mirror of his car. "There! That shows that I'm yours."

He grins and kisses me fully, but lovingly. "That you are, baby. Now, it's only right you're jacketed."

"You mean?"

He peels off his leather jacket. "Rose and Alice have one of Emmett's and Jasper's, so it only makes sense you wear mine. I got another one back home. You wearing my jacket shows off that you're taken by me, but one day you'll have a rock on that finger to really show that you're mine only."

"Thank you, Edward. I love you."

"I love you, too, Bella. Always."

**~GGAG~**

We finally show our faces at the party. Alice and Rose both squeal when they see that I'm wearing Edward's leather jacket, so I gossip with them about all that happened since they left us. Edward talks stuff with the boys, neither of them leaving us.

A new song from the jukebox here starts up and Edward drags me onto the makeshift dance floor. The beat is something I never normally listen to – a mix of country and rock and roll. I love it. And it's so easy to dance to, to get caught up in it all. Edward and I are dancing in a way that'd be considered sinful if Jake or my parents saw.

Eventually the music turns slow, it sounding so sweet and romantic. Edward pulls me in close to his body and we just slowly rock back and forth to the song. I look into his eyes and I just get lost. He looks far gone, too. Like real gone. I lean up and Edward leans in, too, our lips finally touching. The sparks I feel inside me are all over the place. I grab a hold on his neck and I really move our make out session further.

Edward stops all of a sudden. "Baby, if we don't stop, I'm gonna take you on this floor, and I really don't want others to see."

"Then let's go. I want you, Edward."

Edward releases a slew of curses, a few that would've made me blush, but I find it incredibly sexy. I'm then being pulled off the dance floor. Our friends had stepped outside and were making out against the building.

Edward clears his throat and they all separate. Emmett and Jasper adjust their jackets by pulling on their collars. Emmett pulls out his comb to fix his ducktail hairstyle and Jasper pulls out a cigarette and lights it. The girls also adjust themselves, Rose pulling out her packet of cigarettes and handing one to Alice.

"Want one?" she asks.

"Um… I don't… I've never…" I stutter.

"Oh… you don't smoke."

"Yes."

"Eh… you will soon."

I didn't even notice that Edward had a cigarette in his mouth, him talking around it. "Look, we're gonna cut out." He looks at the guys in a way that gives them the message that we want to be alone. They get it and they whoop and grin widely, punching Edward's shoulder. Edward looks embarrassed and yells, "Cool it!"

Alice takes me by my hand and drags me away from the guys with Rose. "Bella, look… if you're gonna do it with Edward, you gotta know what to expect."

"Honey, it's gonna hurt. Fuck, did my first time hurt." My eyes bug out at Rose's language. I normally don't hear people, especially women, use that particular word, but then again it doesn't surprise me that Rose uses it.

Alice then says, "It is gonna hurt. But really only at first. I don't really want to think of Edward in this way, but I know Edward will take care of you if he loves you, which he does. He won't mean to cause you pain; in fact he might kick himself for hurting you. And all the other times after that, I'm sure it will be good."

I gulp, a little afraid. I believe Alice. I believe Edward won't mean to hurt me, but it's still scary.

"Now go get your man. I guess the boys gave Edward their talk, but it was probably more vulgar."

I blush and giggle. We all return to the boys and they're goofing off. They catch us giving them 'the eye' and they quit it. But Edward looks to be slightly flushed from embarrassment… maybe from his talk with Emmett and Jasper.

"Ready to go, love," he says, holding out his hand.

"Yes. Let's split." I turn to the girls and we hug. "I'll see you later."

Edward and I leave, his hot rod leaving a patch to the parking lot. The music from the radio is blasting and Edward has his arm tight around me. I couldn't wait for us to get to our destination. I don't know where we're going, but I'm sure Edward is trying to find a place where we can be alone.

I mean to look at Edward when out of the corner of my eye, I see another car behind us, and it's speeding up, getting too close to Edward's car. Edward notices it in his rearview mirror. I see his face scrunch up in annoyance.

"Sorry, baby. Our alone time is going to be delayed for a bit. We got company." He lets go of my hand and I move a bit away from him. "Hold on to the door and the seat. I'm gonna tear ass."

I didn't know what tear ass meant until I felt him speed up. It's a good thing I followed his instructions because the speed jerked me a bit. I then look behind me to see who it was and I recognize the car. It's Jake's parents' car. I see his friends in there and their hollering to Jake to get us.

I'm scared now. All of a sudden, Jake is really on our tail and I feel a jolt as his car makes contact with Edward's bumper.

"That fuck!" Edward yells. "If he totals my car, he's done for." Again, Edward presses more on the gas. Jakes swerves and moves into the other lane, speeding up so he's neck at neck with Edward. I can see that Edward so badly wants to swerve his car into Jake's, but he doesn't want to destroy his baby or hurt me.

"Edward!" I scream. "Please pull over. I'm scared!"

Edward senses my distress and nods, pulling over far into the dirt on the side of the road. I see Jake does, too, his car half in the street.

"Stay in the car, Bella," Edward murmurs to me, then pressing a sweet kiss to my lips.

I witness the whole altercation.

"You know you're cruisin' for a bruisin', you square," Edward seethes.

"Go ahead. Hit me. I'll have you arrested. No one will object to throwing you into a jail cell," Jake answers, grinning maniacally. Now I really hate him and I'm so glad I'm through with him.

The two men argue and I know it's all about me. Jake says he already has a claim on me, for I'm his girlfriend, but I love Edward, and Edward tells him this, so it's up to me who I want.

Edward vouches for this because he says confidently, "We already exchanged objects of claim, which I know you two have never done, so she's mine and she wants to be mine, as I'm hers.

"I want to hear it myself. Bella, get out of his junk of a car!" Jake orders harshly.

"I won't unless you ask politely," I huff, crossing my arms over my chest. "I don't take orders, especially when I'm ordered like that."

Edward comes up to the car, to my side, and opens my door. He kneels down in front of me. "We don't have to prove anything to him, you know. We can just leave."

"No. He has to know, Edward. I'm yours. Only yours. What Jake and I had, it's burnt out and has been since I met you all those months ago."

"Okay, sweetheart." He stands up and holds out his hand. I willingly take it and keep a tight grip on it. I then throw myself at him and kiss him intensely, tongue and all, to which he responds immediately. I feel his arms wrap around me and roam my lower back to just above my ass – and yes, I'm slowly but surely transitioning to using language like that.

Edward pulls away, "We're putting on a show, love."

"That's exactly the point. I'm showing Jake with actions and not words that I want you."

That makes him groan and kiss me again.

I hear Jake gag in disgust. "I can't believe this, Bella. You're acting like a whore by throwing yourself at him. It's disgusting."

Edward pulls away from me and makes to plow Jake to the ground and beat him to a pulp – to give him the bruisin' he surely deserves. But I hold him back.

"Don't you dare talk to or about her like that! That type of language describing a woman is disgusting; not our affection towards one another."

"It's true, though. She's become one of those fast girls, like that Rosalie and your sister." Edward again means to throw himself at Jake again, especially now that he said cruel things about Rose and his sister, which now has gone too far.

"Shut up… _now!"_ Edward growls.

"How 'bout I make you a deal, Cullen? We race for claim on Bella."

I widen my eyes at that.

"What?!" That's me and Edward both yelling that.

"You heard me. A race for Bella. If I win, she becomes and stays mine. You don't go near her. And I'll make sure of it, too, 'cause I got her father wrapped around my finger. He'll listen to me when I tell him about your influence and if you go near her, he'll make sure you go to jail."

"Jake, you can't make me be yours. I don't want to be yours. I have an opinion."

"Not in this world, honey. A man's say overrules a woman's. It doesn't matter what you say. You can fight me all you want, but you know if I ask your father to keep you away from Cullen… or for your hand in marriage, he'll surely agree and you have to do it."

"Not if I don't want to," I seethe. "And I never will."

"We'll see to that when I win."

"When _I_ win," Edward smiles, "you stay the hell away from Bella, me, my friends and family. No harassment whatsoever."

"Deal. But I'm gonna win. I'll make sure of it."

"Race tomorrow afternoon at three. Under the bridge. Pretty much abandoned, so no one will be around. Don't be a chickenshit by not showing up, square."

"I'll be there. You can count on it."

Jake and his friends back away from us and get in his car. They U-turn and Jake's side of the car is facing me. "Be seeing you, honey."

His facial expression and his words gave me the chills in a bad way.

"Edward… why?" I cry.

"Bella, love, I'm gonna win. I promise you that. My car is designed to race. His car is a tank; it's not built to race, to reach really high speeds like mine. And even if I lose, which you and I both know I won't, you have a say and you can tell him you don't want to be with him. You can break it off. And you can tell your parents you want to be with me. You don't have to continue looking like this if you don't want to, but if you want me, all you have to do is say so. I'm sure I can convince your parents that I'm a good guy. I can even play the part of a square."

"Don't you dare! I love you the way you are. Don't go changing for me," I tell him.

"Then why did you change for me? Because you thought I wouldn't love you if you didn't wear makeup or dress like Rose and Alice?"

"Well, I thought it'd help."

"But that's not why I fell in love with you, Bella. I fell in love with this shy girl who is so beautiful and kind and saw me past my exterior, just like I saw past hers. I didn't see a square; I just saw you, baby."

I let out a cry. "I see you for who you are, too, Edward, and I love you. I love that you're so kind and gentlemanly and I love how sexy you look with a leather jacket on and dungarees. I love you for you, like you love me for me. And that's all that matter, right?"

"Right, sweetheart."

Edward kisses me and the whole world fades away; it's only me and him.

"Can you please make love to me now?" I ask. "Make me yours… really yours."

He groans and kisses me passionately again. "How can I deny you, Bella?"

**~GGAG~**

Edward drives us to his place of intent before the Jake debacle. It was this beautiful meadow. Even though it's dark, I can make out the colorful flowers in the grass.

"It isn't much," Edward quietly says, as if embarrassed.

"No, it's perfect, Edward. It's the perfect place to be alone and to share this experience with one another." I stand on my tip toes and kiss him.

He takes my hand and leads us further into the meadow so we're directly in the middle. Edward sits down first, then pulls me down into his lap. We start laughing, which leads to us making out and groping each other. I pull away so I can take off the leather jacket Edward gave me hours ago.

"Are you sure you're ready for this? We can wait. We can even do it somewhere else. Your first time, Bella, should be in a bed, not the fucking grass."

I grab his face to make him look at me. "Edward! I want this! I want you!" I stress. "I don't care where we make love the first time. I only care that it's with you. And I only want you to make love to me."

"I only want to make love to you. And I only want you to make love to me," he replies.

"So yes, Edward, I'm ready. I want it here and now."

"Fuck yes," he groans. He then moves himself forward, capturing my lips with his and his hands roaming all over my body.

Our clothes go flying off and I'm now gawking at a naked Edward. Before meeting him, I would have been nervous and probably wouldn't have made eye contact. But I wasn't nervous with him. Blushing, yes, but nervous? No.

"Come here," Edward beckons me. I crawl over to him and then sit in his lap. I feel his hardened member beneath me, and it's pressing against the part of me that makes me moan. He reaches next to him and pulls out a foil packet. I know what it is. It's sold in stores for men to buy. While I can easily say I'm ready to say 'sex,' I don't think I can say 'condom.'

"Um… Emmett handed it to me," he said, his cheeks reddening. I giggle and press a kiss to his lips. After this moment, surely Edward won't rely on Emmett to give him those things.

Edward rips open the packet and rolls the latex down his member. "Ready?"

I nod and whisper, "Yes."

He has his arms around me and then quickly flips me over so I'm on my back. "Next time I want you on top of me," he smirks with a wink of his eye.

Slowly, Edward enters me. I feel a jerk a pain within me as he breaks my virginity and I cringe. Edward apologizes over and over, pressing kisses all over my face. I let him kiss my lips and it takes my mind off the pain. Eventually, Edward shifts himself and I'm overcome with a sense of pleasure I let out a moan, alerting Edward.

"Make love to me, Edward," I tell him, hooking my arms around his neck.

He starts thrusting in and out of me at a slightly quick pace. I start to feel this tightening in my stomach as he does so and I know I'm gonna go over the edge soon.

"Oh, Bella… I'm almost there. Are you?" he asks in a husky voice.

"Uh huh. Please, Edward," I moan.

I then feel Edward's thumb dip down my body when he rubs my swollen nub. I didn't know it could feel so good when that was massaged, and especially with him pushing and pulling out of me at the pace he was going, it was incredible.

"Edward!" I scream. "Oh, my God! Ungh!" I finally experience my first ever orgasm, my body spastically shaking, almost as if I was vibrating beneath Edward's hard body.

"Jesus Christ, Bella!" He then tilts his head down and bites down on my breast, sucking on my nipple. I think I orgasm again because once again my body shakes and I can't help but whimper in pleasure. Finally, Edward grunts out my name. I feel his grip tighten on my hips and then he collapses on my body.

Edward kisses me passionately and thanks me for being his, for loving him and for sharing this moment with him. I hold his head against my chest and run my fingers through his soft, bronze hair.

"I love you, Edward. I wouldn't do this with anyone else in the world but you."

"I love you, too, Bella."

**~GGAG~**

After making love, Edward and I head back to his home.

I then remember that I've been out all afternoon and almost all night, it being almost eleven at night, and haven't even talked to my parents.

Thankfully, Edward and I do some damage control and got Edward's parents to talk to my parents on their house phone. The conversation entailed about how I met up with the Cullens and hung out all afternoon, losing track of time. No party was mentioned, because my father would've flipped if he heard I went to a party without his permission. Jake, unfortunately, gotten to my parents and informed them that I was with Edward and somewhat convinced them that he is a bad influence on me. But after a long talk with Esme and Dr. Carlisle Cullen, Edward's father, as well as Edward having a long conversation with my father about his intentions with me when he dropped me off, my parents are convinced that Edward is a good and honorable man, that Jacob was unhappy that I had broken it off with him.

My parents were upset with me about not contacting them about me spending almost the whole day with Edward and the rest of the Cullens, they forgave me. And they actually like Edward. I was so scared they wouldn't, but I was wrong. They think he's a nice choice, regardless of how he looks, and approve.

Edward is completely himself when conversing with my father. He is a gentleman and speaks about how he loves me, that it was love at first sight. He promises to never hurt me and if it was alright, he'd love to 'court' me.

"Is that what you want, Isabella?" my father asks.

"Yes. I love Edward. I don't want to be with Jake anymore. We've drifted apart months ago and Edward has shown me more love and care in one day than Jake has shown in the last few months."

"Well… even if I disapproved, I probably wouldn't be able to keep you two apart, so it's alright that you date him, just as long as you keep to your curfew, young lady. No more late nights, even if it is the weekend."

"I promise to abide by your rules, sir," Edward says to my father.

We make it past meeting the parents and getting their approval.

Edward then asks my parents if tomorrow afternoon I'm allowed to hang out with him and our friends. They agree and I'm thankful. I have to see this showdown, to prove to Jake that Edward is better than him in a lot of things and that he is to leave me the hell alone.

**~GGAG~**

The next afternoon arrives quickly.

Edward picks me up in his hot rod. I dress casually in a purple tank blouse and matching pedal pushers with flats. My hair is in a ponytail and I put on a little makeup. I'm going to be me today with a slight bad girl mix to it. Alice promised to lend me a pair of her spikes to me when we get to the bridge.

A little before three, everyone – and I mean _everyone_ – has arrived. Jake is looking smug and I can't help but roll my eyes at him. _What did I ever see in him?_

Just before the race begins, I pull Edward over to the side. "Promise me that you'll be careful out there. Knowing Jake, he'll try to play dirty."

"Don't worry, baby. I'll be careful. It's him that should watch it."

I point to the scarf that's still around Edward's rearview mirror. "Even if you lose, know I'm yours and will always be. I've made my decision and my parents approve. Jake has no power over me or my family."

"Not to sound all cocky, Bella, but I'm gonna win. That tank of his doesn't stand a chance racing my hot rod."

I laugh, then lean up and kiss him fully. "Good luck, Edward."

"Thanks, baby."

I then walk over to my new friends, ignoring the harsh stares from Jessica, Victoria and Charlotte. They look at me as if I betrayed them, but to be honest, they weren't the best of girlfriends and I'm glad to be rid of them and their catty attitudes.

"Gonna wish me luck, honey?" Jake calls out to me.

I then make a gesture Emmett taught me. My middle finger goes up and it's directed at Jacob Black. A lot of the squares that showed up gasp. Jake looks livid, his eyes narrowing at me. He then walks towards me.

"When I win, not only will you be mine and those losers be forced to stay away from you, but I'll be teaching you a lesson on showing me some respect."

"Is that a threat?" I ask coldly. _He better not be thinking of laying a hand on me._

"It's a promise."

"You lay one fucking finger on her," Emmett growls, "and you're dead."

"You lay one finger on me and you're going to end up in jail."

"Whatever, Jake. Keep your threat. But when I tell my father, who has met Edward and has allowed me to date him, that you threatened to hit me, you're gonna wish you never said a word because your ass is gonna be done for."

Jacob audibly gulps, but tries to maintain his cool and not show fear in his eyes. He turns around and heads to his car, getting in.

The race begins. Both cars disappear and all of us run around trying to catch a glimpse of the action. I can see that both cars are neck at neck most of the time, with the occasional advancement by Edward because his car was built for the speed they were pushing. Jake has also turned his car into Edward's, trying to dent it. I know Edward must be pissed off.

They finally make the turn. Edward is in the lead, pushing the gas more. Just as they were gonna cross the line that ends the race, Edward cuts Jake off, making Jake turn and crash into some water that surrounded the area. Everyone that is here for Edward cheers. Edward pulls into where we are and gets out, running straight for me. He scoops me up and kisses me all over my face. I get a few kisses in, too.

"I love you, Bella. I fucking love you."

"Love you, too, baby," I exclaim, capturing his lips with mine.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Jake march over to us. It gets Edward's attention and he pushes me behind him.

"I'll be taking what's rightfully mine, Cullen," Jake seethes, trying to reach for me.

"Don't you even try to grab for her, Black. She's not an inanimate object to can grab. And she's not your property. I also won, fair and square, so you leave her alone."

"I'm her boyfriend and she's coming with me."

"Leave me alone, Jake! I'm not yours anymore. Have I not made that clear to you?!" I scream.

"How could you want that trash, Bella? He's gonna hurt you and dump you. What are you gonna do then?"

"He won't. And if he does, I'd never go crawling back to you."

"Fine, you whore. Stay with him for all I care. I hope he hurts and leaves you."

I snap then. My hand raises and it forms into a fist. I punch Jacob Black square in the nose. "Don't you ever talk to me like that! EVER!"

Jake keels over and cries out like a little girl.

"And I hope your parents teach you a lesson for talking to women the way you do. You say the Cullens are trash? Think again on who the real trash is. And you better pray they don't hurt you for totaling their car." Yeah… there's some real damage to it. His parents are gonna really flip when they see it.

Jake's gang help him up and take him away. I'm then pulled into Edward's arms. "I'm so proud of you, Bella."

"I've been bottling it in since last night. Maybe it's been brewing within me since October, but a nerve was hit last night and I snapped. He deserved it though."

"Yeah. He did."

"I'm sorry that your car is dented. Jake did a little damage."

"I don't care about it. You're what matters to me. I love you, Bella and I swear I'd never hurt you."

"I know."

We kiss and the whole world melts away. All I look forward to is later on making love to Edward and spending the rest of my life with him.

And we do.

**~GGAG~**

**October 2013**

**EPOV**

It's been fifty-six years since I officially met my true love, Bella. And today it's our fiftieth anniversary. We married on the day we met six years later in 1963 and reaching fifty years of marriage is quite an incredible feat. Especially considering marriages today.

Bella and I have had our ups and downs for sure in the fifty-six years we've known each other, but because we love each other we sure weren't going to let those bad times ruin us. According to what we used to say, we've got reps to protect – that true love can surely last a lifetime.

Since we met and fell in love, Bella and I graduated high school and Bella went on to college, staying local instead of going to Wellesley as planned. I chose not to, but ended up going to technical school and started up my own electrician business, which has done quite well and kept us financially stable. I had already come from quite a well-off family, so never did I have to worry about money, but having a successful business really kept me and Bella well-off, as well as our children that were to come.

I proposed to Bella after she graduated from college with a degree in Education. She found her calling in wanting to teach children. Up until five years ago, she has been educating young minds. While the times certainly changed, and definitely the children that came into the schools, she never lost her love for it and those that have been her students always come to love her and say she's been their favorite teacher.

We married a little more than a year after her graduation because Bella didn't want to rush into planning a wedding immediately after my proposal, although my sister, Alice, and Rosalie pushed for her to do so. She also wanted to make sure my business started to do well so we were able to support our future children.

Bella and I had five amazing children together – Anthony (born in 1964), Marie (born in 1966), Elizabeth (born in 1969), Matthew (born in 1972) and Lillian (born in 1975) – and they have given us twelve grandchildren with their significant others.

Our children certainly stressed us out at times, especially when they were teenagers. Our youngest, Lillian, really gave us a run for our money. She loved to torture me especially. I remember when she was about sixteen, she and a friend tricked us in believing they pierced their noses, as it was the early nineties by this point. Eventually Bella and I caught on to the fact that the hoop kept changing its position on Lillian – it'd be in her nose one day, the eyebrow the next, then the lip and then back in the nose. I almost had a heart attack when I first saw the hoop in her nose, but laughed it off when I found out it was a joke. Unfortunately, her love for tattoos and piercings came out of that joke. In my life, I only got two tattoos. Lillian has over ten tattoos and multiple piercings.

Over the years, our children met people, had their hearts broken (or if Marie, broke quite a few hearts), got and lost jobs, pursued college, then proceeded to drop out (only to go back years later), got married, got divorced, and had children. Our lives were never dull. They knew our love story like the back of their hands and were so proud that we were able to stick with each other all these years. Even their aunts and uncles (yes, Emmett and Rosalie got married and had children, and consider their children and mine and Bella's children cousins, and Alice and Jasper got married not too long after Bella and I did) got through it and have been together even longer than we have. Our children hadn't been lucky on the first try like Bella and I have, but have eventually come to find the ones they were to be with after many tries.

For our fiftieth anniversary, our children secretly throw us a huge party at a restaurant they were saying they were taking us to for dinner. But instead of just dinner, we get a huge bash. Our entire family is there, as well as everyone else we know.

We have lots of fun and the DJ hired plays mine and Bella's wedding song, Darlene Love's _(Today I Met) The Boy I'm Gonna Marry,_ for us to dance to, it suiting us perfectly because since our wedding day was the day we met six years before we married, and I knew that I was one day going to marry Bella, and so did she with me, that day fifty-six years ago.

As the party winded down, our daughter, Lillian, being a loud mouth girl who loved attention, called for all the grandchildren to sit around us to hear for the first time mine and Bella's love story. Of course we censored our first time making love, as well as all the other times we had, especially for the little ones, not so much our grandchildren who were already in their late teens or twenty years old, and kept the language at bay, 'cause I'm known to have a dirty mouth, something that really hasn't changed since I was a teenager. Emmett and Rosalie do, too, and it's no wonder their sons and grandchildren have such foul mouths.

Over the years we also had patched up the bad relationship we had with Jacob Black. It took some time, but we got over it because we weren't eighteen years old anymore, and also because mine and Bella's daughter Elizabeth and his daughter, Rebecca, were best friends in grammar school and remain best friends to this day, so we had to make up. The past is in the past and Bella has long forgiven him for his treatment in the final months of their relationship and is very glad he did find his true love in a woman named Mae. She and Mae became good friends and the two of them, plus Alice and Rosalie, go to ceramics every week, having started going almost thirty years ago.

In fact, the Blacks came to the party today with their children and grandchildren.

Once Bella and I finished our story, everyone clapped and cheered for us to kiss. I looked into the deep, brown eyes of my true love and gently pressed a kiss to her lips. She's still as beautiful as the day I met her. Minutes later, people left us to enjoy our moment. My hand hasn't left hers since we got to the restaurant's party room. I love to stare down at the rings that are on her third finger. Slowly, I lifted her left hand and kissed the rings placed there.

"I love you, Bella," I whisper to my wife of fifty years.

"I love you, too, Edward," she replies. I kiss her again.

"You'll always be my good girl who turned bad." I smirk and wink. She lets out a giggle, covering her mouth with her right hand.

"And you'll always be my rebel. I couldn't have asked for a better life than the one I have with you."

"Well, we're only seventy-three years old and still kicking. I haven't lost my touch."

"No, you certainly haven't."

"So how 'bout we split and I show you I still got it after all these years."

"You're still eighteen on the inside. Sex is always of importance."

"It gets better each time! I don't even need those blue pills."

Bella lets out a laugh of embarrassment, hoping no one overheard us. "Cut it out, Edward."

"Fine. But when we get home, you're all mine, baby."

She has a twinkle in her eyes when she says, "I can't wait."


End file.
